datarolerosonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Bravo
"Bright Eye and his pack of ghostly howlers swiftly overtook the land over night, and the sky turned crimson as morning began to approach. There would be no heavenly sun that day. Instead, a hellish red glow from beyond the hills will fill the very heavens with fright. The ultimate warning to flee the ungodly power and stealth of the Chaos Pack. A pack out for triumph, and control. Lead by their feared and respected Tyrant. The Pack out for revenge." ''''Team Bravo, A.K.A. the Wolfpack, es uno de los cinco escuadrones que componen el grupo AMBITIOUS. El equipo tiene la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo todas las misiones que requieran de un trabajo previo de inteligencia y con ejecución sigilosa. Es imperativo que el equipo no sea visto llevando a cabo sus actividades y una condición fundamental cuando son enviados a una misión es no dejar evidencia de su trabajo. Los miembros del equipo se caracterizan por usar uniformes obscuros y en general utilizan armas silenciosas. Suelen trabajar exclusivamente de noche. Su primer líder fue Genshou, quien más tarde fue sustituido por Z. M. Loki cuando éste recuperó la primera fracción de su poder. Individualmente los miembros del Team Bravo son bastante capaces. Todos son roleros que de alguna manera han adquirido un poder sobresaliente. En conjunto Team Bravo hace un formidable pelotón. Las estrategias que emplean para llevar a cabo sus cometidos tienen códigos clave conocidos únicamente por los miembros. Por ejemplo, uno de los comandos que el líder utiliza para su escuadrón lleva el nombre de "Aúllen, lobos", e indica que el tiempo para llevar a cabo una misión ha comenzado. Cada miembro del equipo desempeña un papel específico y tienen órdenes de mantener su rol sin importar las circunstancias. Parte del desarrollo de las estrategias para el trabajo en equipo fueron elaboradas por Ziegel Muveriffa Loki en conjunto con Genshou, utilizando un sistema semejante al de "Glow Under Black Light", un escuadrón de asesinato formado por Loki años atrás. Las estrategias utilizadas en nombre clave son las siguientes: # "Aullar": 'Indica el inicio de una misión. Generalmente las misiones tienen un límite de tiempo y este comando implica que el tiempo para finalizarla comenzó. Tras "Aullido" los Lobos no pueden llevar a cabo ninguna otra actividad que no conlleve el cumplimiento de la misión. # '"Olfatear": Indica a los miembros del equipo llevar a cabo una inspección y evaluación de la zona. El líder puede indicar o no el perímetro, y de no hacerlo cada Lobo examinará la zona tan lejos como vea necesario. # "Gruñido": 'Indica que los Lobos deben utilizar medidas de intimidación hacia los objetivos, sin ser descubiertos. El objetivo de Gruñido es ejercer presión psicológica en los enemigos y suele utilizarse para obtener información o dispersar a un grupo. # '"Garrazo": 'Indica que uno de los Lobos debe enfrentarse con un objetivo marcado para que el resto de La Manada continúe con las operaciones encubierto. La intención es neutralizar a un objetivo de modo que no interfiera con la misión. # '"Mordisco": 'Indica que uno de los Lobos debe asegurar una zona y eliminar a todos los enemigos dentro de ella, ya sea para resguardar un objeto necesario o para crear una zona de comando. # '"Ataque en manada": 'Indica que los enemigos dentro de la circunferencia de la misión pueden ser eliminados a discreción de cada Lobo. Cada Lobo atacará por su cuenta. # '"Luna llena": 'Indica que los Lobos deben atacar a un solo objetivo en conjunto. Es el comando ofensivo más potente del que dispone el líder de La Manada. Normalmente termina con la erradicación de un enemigo. Además de los comandos, Los Lobos también utilizan roles para aumentar la eficiencia de su trabajo en equipo y no entorpecer los movimientos de los demás miembros. Dado que Team Bravo está compuesto por 3 miembros hay 3 roles. Cada Lobo puede permanecer con el mismo rol o no dependiendo de la misión. '''Lobo Negro: '''El rol del Lobo Negro es permanecer oculto. No debe ser visto en ningún momento. Tiene prohibido asistir a los demás Lobos si ello implica que el enemigo notará su existencia. Puede llevar a cabo actividades de patrullaje y asesinato. '''Lobo Ártico: '''El rol del Lobo Ártico es la obtención de información. Asiste a los demás Lobos proveyéndoles de inteligencia del área, de la cantidad y localización de enemigos, de la localización de objetos importantes para la misión, de rutas de infiltración y evacuación, etcétera. También está permanentemente evaluando la discreción del equipo y notifica al líder si uno de los Lobos ha sido descubierto. '''Lobo del Bosque: '''El rol del lobo del Bosque es extraer, modificar o eliminar el objetivo de la misión. El resto de La Manada actúa de modo que el Lobo del Bosque puede moverse libremente y cumplir su cometido sin complicaciones. Combate Si bien las funciones del Team Bravo están orientadas a la inteligencia y no para la pelea, su poder para entablar combate es más que suficiente. Cuando Los Lobos están bajo '"Luna Llena" 'abandonan toda preocupación por el sigilo y toman en cambio la voluntad de asesinato. Para ello los miembros tienen permitido utilizar cualquier medio en su repertorio para la ejecución del enemigo. Mientras "Luna Llena" está activa como comando el rol de cada Lobo es de ejecutor. Cada miembro puede utilizar un método de asesinato que bajo condiciones normales los miembros del Team Bravo tienen prohibido usar, excepto en "Luna Llena", y son: '''Zombie Master. ' El método de asesinato de clasificación prohibida de Genshou consiste en liberar Dimi: '''Song of Storms. 'Loki's Whispers. ' El método de asesinato de clasificación prohibida de Loki consiste en traer refuerzos. Esos refuerzos son un grupo de mujeres, normalmente vestidas como prostitutas, drag queens, monjas o colegialas, armadas con artillería pesada, armas de fuego de alto calibre y explosivos. Alrededor de 40 mujeres asisten al llamado. Ha utilizado este método 5 veces.